Saint of Kings
by Itachi anime
Summary: He was their God and the words he spoke to them, their Holy Bible.


Itachi –I've always wanted to do this. It's a One-Shot, nothing too special.

**Saint of Kings**

**.**

**.**

**Kaneki **Ken started his day as any other of his kind. Awaken. Hear voices. Eat. Eat. Sleep. Though easy going, it was repetitive. His outlook on his seemingly immortal life was something unbeknownst to those who worshiped him, as a curse. Every damn stalking minute of it was spent doing the same activities at the strike of every minute, every hour every week, month, year, century… it was becoming tedious. He wanted something new. Something to bring a new meaning to forever. Something aside from the daily screaming human…he wanted something…but didn't know what.

_SoK…_

It was another day in his isolation chamber where the members of human society society cherished his knowledge. This was his blank white box where blood stains stuck to the walls. They fed him plentiful here. He had his fill any moment he needed, simply because the people knew they needed him alive and well, he wouldn't answer their prayers if he felt the need not too. Here, in the underground stations of the CCG, in his little white box, they spoiled him. He was King. The ruler of the fate of their world.

The CCG workers were simply his worshipers, waiting and at his every beck and call. He was their God and the words he spoke to them, their Holy Bible.

_SoK…_

"Yo, Kaneki," His friend…partner, Hide was back. Having picked a small time job at the bottom of the CCG, he and Arima were the only two who spoke to the Ghoul King without any fear, undoing locks on the tight-sealed door, "How's it going in here?" Bypassing the safety of the thick glass window to instead, join the white-haired 'King' in his most god-like chambers. Shackles left around the room, the white walls glistened with the scent of blood and an odor that would cause any unused to it regurgitation. On the ceiling, brown and red spots from yesterdays messy meal stuck.

Hide cringed, thinking of whatever poor soul ended up with Kaneki the day before, "Eugk…It stinks in here, you sure ya don't want the place cleaned out? I could arrange it if you want."

"Sure," The King gave a nod to the right, "They won't be happy to see the leftovers though," The blonde jumped at the sight. Broken human bones piled in a corner, bloody clothes and skin tossed aside by a large puddle of brown. The skeleton was barely there. A single eye was left uneaten, alongside a hand and a still fresh organ.

"Uh…yeah, definity" Hide wanted to be scared of this 'new' Kaneki, but couldn't find it in his heart to do so. After knowing his broken friend for so long, then learning about how he started his life anew as a ghoul due to experiments, how he had to embrace this new side of him, was beyond Hide's imagination, "So, where you in a bad mood yesterday or..?"

"I'm board, so I'm trying new things," He stood to take a look at his mask that hung by a nail on one of the white walls, touching the delicate material with sentiment, "Rize gave me the idea of ripping open his stomach and pulling everything out, it was fun I guess."

"That sounds a litt-"

"Accept he didn't taste good," Seeing confusion on the blondes face the King continued, "His liver was dry, his eyes were dry, and his kidneys tasted foul and his skin was covered in oil. Hide," Hide almost jumped upon hearing his name so coldly, "I dislike the 'fast-food' the CCG has been offering me, I desire my food fresh, so please make sure they are in good health before bringing them to me."

A sudden stop.

"Kaneki?" Hide moved closer to him, only to be awkwardly sniffed by the Ghoul King, deep inhales turned deeper, "Y-you okay dude? It's weird when you start sniffing me like that."

"I'm hungry."

"O-oh," He slipped out his phone, calling for the next poor soul to be cleaned and sent to the Kings Chambers, taking the chance to make space between himself and the King, "Well, uhhh, your… 'lunch' should be here any minute no-"

"I think you should stand outside, Hide," Before the blonde could take any type of offense, Kaneki added, "I don't want to take a bite out of you…again, by accident." Hide just smelled so…tasty. There had been an incident like that in the past where Kaneki was too hungry, and the only other besides himself was Hide. The Ghoul King had grown tired of snacking on his own flesh while they spoke, and lost reason to hold himself back. Much like Nisho and Kimi, he'd taken a good bite from his friends shoulder. A scar now lay in its wake.

_SoK…_

Kaneki Ken was seen as a saint amongst the ghouls of every ward. He had worshipers lusting for him beneath the shadows. One of which was dubbed as the Gourmet, since he fancied his meals in a neat restaurant styled manner. Currently, he was on a mission. To find his greatest interest, the Ghoul King, The White-Haired Saint, Kaneki Ken, the One-Eyed Ghoul who's flesh held one of the most salivating tastes' he'd ever had the honor of taking. Though, he was now an ally, he couldn't help but be motivated to search by the want to eat him. He wanted to completely devour him, savor him, and keep the delectable taste of Kaneki dripping off his tongue.

"Non!" Tsukiyama was sure he'd overcome the want to eat the young man, apparently, that wasn't so, "Even after all the training I'd overcome to refuse his taste…his scent-" Out from his pocket came the sheet, "AH! Bien! Bien! Qui! Yes! Ahhhh… I want it sooo!"

He rolled around on Touka's apartment floor, while Touka; seated as far away from the Gourmet as her small apartment would allow, cringed in disgust, "Really, your just gross…"

_SoK…_

"Your okay with watching me eat than?" A human; a live one this time, was shuddering in the corner of the Ghoul Kings cell, while both Arima and Hide sat from outside. Hide never wanted to watch Kaneki eat. It was quite scary to say the least, watching a live human being hunted down by his once human friend, but Arima, his superior gave him the order to stay and watch because once he starts field work, he might see worse. With a shrug, Kaneki commenced his 'hunt'. Excitement awakening his inner 'Rize', his one eye morphed. He gave a crack to his knuckles.

He smirked.

The human awoke with a scream, eyes dilating over and over, and sweat flushing down brows. Breathing in heavily in desperate search of an escape. Scared stiff by the white haired ghoul standing before him.

Just as a screen of red hit the heavy glass, Arima waltzed in, gazing upon the spectacle with little to no change in his demeanor, watching as Hide tumbled backwards from shock – holding back the urge to vomit as a chunk of something splattered the bloody window, "The one's being sent to him were prisoners on death row," The blonde looked up from the floor to face his supior, quickly standing up and dusting off his suit, "Do not even try to worry of them, Kaneki Ken is doing us a favor by taking the trash of human society…think of it as recycling."

A curled, muffled scream rung out from beyond the glass wall.

…

"I want to go out."

Kaneki, the king of ghouls sat in his cleaned chamber with Arima; who was going through updates on the CCG. He spared the king a look, giving it thought, checking his options. Yes would mean no harm really, unless he were to lose control. His hair too would surly stick out. No would mean he'd possibly shut himself in his chamber and refuse to give them the information they needed. They couldn't kill him, not because they needed his info, but because it was nearly impossible.

Kaneki Ken; the Ghoul King, was incapable of death. Or rather, he'd never stay dead for long.

"I'll have Amon and Hide survey you, keep from eating." Arima waved his hand, opening the chamber door, not even giving a glance as the Ghoul King steadily made his exit, "I've contacted the two, go to the front desk, they're waiting."  
…

Itachi – If I continue, it'll only be 3 chapters long. I just love Tokyo Ghoul and thought I should do something for the fandom. Keep a look out for my next one-shot for Nanatsu no Taizai! (My current obsession) Called: 'Paint, and Demons' Check my Bio for more info!


End file.
